N0w You're Thinking with P0rtals
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Two world savers have found themselves inside the Aperture Science enrichment center. Can Kim P0ssible and R0n Stoppable escape from Aperture?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Horray! Another fic I'll never update after posting this chapter! Nah, I got someone keeping me honest about it, so if I hear enough nagging, then I'll post another chapter.

So, in case you couldn't figure it out by the title, this has to do with the video game Portal, and yeah, if you've read any of my other stories, then you know that this will have Kim Possible characters in it as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Portal (Valve) or Kim Possible (Disney). But since I'm just a fanfic writer, who makes NOTHING off these stories, I don't think they'll sue. I hope.

Remember Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Response!

* * *

One blink.

Her eyes were met with a harsh, almost blinding light. The white in the room did nothing to but add to that harshness.

Two blinks.

She was slowly adjusting to the bright, retina searing light. She looked down and to her left. Next to her arm was a blonde man, no older than 23, with freckles dotting his cheeks just under his eyes and a toned, muscular, but not overly so, body laying next to her in the full sized bed that she currently occupied half of. Through the covers, the top of what she assumed was an orange jumpsuit peeked through.

Bringing her head up and looking to the right, she found a blank wall that was made seemingly of glass. Following the wall, she discovered a toilet, and an end table with a white, half oval shaped radio with a digital tuner. The room was pretty small. No bigger than your standard prison cell.

Climbing out of the bed, she walked over and picked up the radio. A slight reflection came to her on the back of the bit of technology. She gave herself a once over. Red hair down to her shoulders. Green eyes. Slim body suited to athletics. Same age as the man sleeping in the bed, and the same orange jumpsuit. On her feet were a pair of white boots. She set the radio down and climbed back onto the bed, giving a gentle nudge to her bed mate. After a bit of stirring, the man opened his eyes to reveal the brown coloring to her.

"Ugh. Kim? What happened? Where are we?" he asked while sitting up. He gave his head a shake, as if to clear out any mental cobwebs before he took his turn looking about the room.

"No clue, Ron. Seems to be a prison cell or something. Only I don't see any doors. And the ceiling and wall all appear to be one piece of glass, so no clue how we got in here either," Kim said as she went about studying the area beyond the glass, where the white walls and harsh light were coming from.

"Glass huh?" Ron noted as he climbed out of the bed, the same white boots clomping down onto the ground. "Well, looks like it's time to try out the tried and true."

Ron walked over to the end table and picked up the radio. Giving it a light toss in his hands to test the heft, he nodded and flung it at the wall beside the bed, behind the end table. The radio bounds harmlessly off the glass and landed onto the bed in front of Kim.

"No good," Kim said and slid off the bed. "Looks like we're going to have to wait for whoever put us in here to come and get us.

"Hope it's not to long. I want my mission clothes back. Orange is so not my color," Ron mused, looking at the jumpsuit he was in. "Also, seeing as how I woke up in this and instead of my mission outfit, kinda makes me feel violated."

"Tell me about it," Kim agreed while looking at her own jump suit. Discovering the zipper on the suit, she undid the fastener to reveal a white tank top over a light blue sports bra. Those she had on. Pulling her arms out of the sleeves and rolling the top half down, she tied the sleeves into a knot just below her navel.

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center," a computerized voice said over a speaker coming from a camera that was fasted to one of the white walls. "Please stand clear as we open up your relaxation pod."

"Something about that voice seems, familiar..." Ron noted and then took a half jump back as a blue outlined hole appeared on the glass wall. Tentatively, the young man stuck his hand through it, only to see it reappear coming out of an orange hole outside the relaxation pod. "Freaky..."

"Only to so," Kim agreed. Stealing up her courage, she motioned for Ron to step back. Once he did, she walked forward through the blue hole and appeared out of the orange hole. After seeing this, Ron nodded and followed Kim's lead. In one, out the other. As soon as Ron stepped through, the two holes simply vanished.

"You know, I'm starting to think that we're soon to become lab rats, KP," Ron stated as he looked around.

"So not the drama Ron," Kim said while looking around herself. She pointed to a door. "Over there."

The two walked up to the door, which was semi circular in shape, and looked to be made of steel. The door opened automatically and the two walked through. On the other side, the saw a tube with a platform in it. Figuring they had nothing to lose, the stepped onto the platform and felt it lurch upwards.

Upon the end of their ride, the two found another semi circular door, exactly like the one that lead them to the elevator. The two walked through it. They were greeted with a larger room. To the right was a giant wall sign with a very large "01" on it. Below the one there was, in a more manageable font size, was written "1/16". Below that there were fifteen gray rectangles in a row. To the far left, before the fifteen gray boxes was a black rectangle. Below even that there was a picture of a stylized cube that had a circle in the center of it. Next to that picture was a figure of a person, similar to what would be found on a common Men's bathroom door. He was pictured walking forward but it showed him getting hit in the head with the cube.

"We will now begin the Aperture Science testing course. The courses is split into different chambers that will test your ability to work as a team," the same computerized voice said.

"See? What did I tell ya? Lab rat!" Ron exclaimed and pointed at the sign on the wall.

"Okay, so, maybe it is so the drama. But it looks like if we're going to get out of here, we're going to have to test," Kim answered him, studying the pictures on the sign.

"You know how I do with tests!" Ron shouted, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'll be with you, Ron. Now come on. Lets solve these tests and find out what happened to us!" Kim told him and started to walk deeper into the room, quickly followed by Ron.

"These first chambers will get you acquainted with portals," came the computer voice. The moment the voice said that, which sounded feminine in nature, two portals appeared. One on the wall next to where they were standing, and another on a higher ledge.

Kim and Ron took in their surroundings. Above them was a glass tube with a cube very much like the one they saw on the picture sitting in it, being held in place with an closed metal aperture at the end of the tube. On the floor was a large, circular pressure plate setting inside a white fitting. A row of blue lights lead from the floor to the wall, starting with the pressure plate and ending behind the glass tube.

"I wonder..." Kim thought aloud and walked forward, stepping on the pressure plate. The row of lights changed from blue to orange and the metal closing on the tube opened, causing the cube to clatter to the ground. "Spankin'"

Ron walked up to the cube and tapped it with his foot. Seeing that the cube wasn't a threat, he placed his hands on either side of the cube, which was only three feet wide, and attempted to pick it up. He almost smacked himself in the chin with the cube when he realized that it wasn't as heavy as he assumed it would be.

"Hey, now that I've got this thing, what do I do with it?" Ron asked and started to look around for something that might require a cube shaped key or something. Finally, it seemed, his life time of playing video games might pay off.

"Hmm, why don't you take it through that, what did she call it? Portal?" Kim suggested, pointing to the blue outlined hole in the wall.

"Worth a shot, at least," Ron said and walked through the portal with the cube in hand. He appeared on the upper ledge. "Hey, KP! I see another one of those things you're standing on up here! And a door! I'm going to try and put this cube thingy on it!"

Ron walked forward and sat the cube down on top of it. The blue row of lights going from the pressure plate to the door turned orange, and an X that had been on a blue square turned into an orange check mark.

Feeling suddenly smarter, Ron walked to the door. One face smack later, Ron stepped backwards and realized that the door had not opened. Looking above the door, he saw two drawings of men similar to the one on the sign that they had passed with they first walked into the chamber. He turned fully around and looked down at Kim.

"Hey, Kim! Looks like we both need to be in front of this door if we want to go forward!" Ron yelled down to her.

"That's great Ron, but how am I suppose to get up there? The moment you put that cube on the pressure plate, the portals closed!" Kim yelled back up to him, pointing to white wall where the blue portal once was.

"Hang on, I've got an idea!" Ron yelled to her and took a step forward to the pressure plate. Now that he knew how much the cube weight, he easily pulled the cube off of the plate. Without turning around, he yelled back to Kim, "Anything happen?"

"No need to yell, Ron. I'm right here," Kim said, now standing beside him, having walked through the portal.

Ron almost jumped backwards off the ledge, but managed to catch himself in time. "Don't do that, KP!" he chided and replaced the cube on the pressure plate. The lights once again turned from blue to orange and the X became a check mark. Both of them stepped forward to the door, which opened with a hissing sound.

On the other side of the door, there was a field of blue light followed by another elevator. After the door opened, the computer voice spoke up.

"Well done on completing the first test. The emancipation field you see before you renders all portals created neutral and disintegrates any unauthorized materials. The use of emancipation fields has been known to cause a slight decay in eye color. This is nothing to worry about. Please step forward through the field and take the elevator to the next chamber where we will continue testing."

"Hopefully we're not considered unauthorized materials..." Ron said, the nervousness having returned to his voice.

"C'mon, Lab Rat, lets go," Kim said with a smirk and grabbed Ron's hand, entwining her fingers with his and leading him through the field. With nothing about them fizzling, they stepped onto the elevator and felt the surge of upward movement. Within moments, they were enveloped in pitch black, still holding hands, going forward to the next test.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. I believe this is the first time in a number of years that I've added more than one chapter to a fic I've written. How about that.

Disclaimer: Portal, which is owned by Valve, and Kim Possible, which is owned by Disney, are cool IPs that I do not own. But Valve and Disney are wonderful people who wouldn't sue me for writing this, would they?

Ran's Three R's are now in effect: Read, Review, Response!

* * *

The elevator ride was quiet as it took them to the next chamber. Ron had to shake the uneasy feeling he was getting. What exactly was this place, and what was going on with those portals. Where were they coming from and how did they work? Were these tests going to be as easy as the first one, or would they get progressively harder?

Ron was brought out of his thoughts with a squeeze of his hand from Kim.

Kim.

If there was one person whom he would want to go through these tests with, it would be her. They have been a team since they were four. Started saving the world at twelve. Became a couple at eighteen. Engaged at twenty-one. And now at twenty-three, they were making final wedding plans. Rather, they were before this, whatever this was, began.

Eventually the darkness that Kim and Ron were riding through faded, and the end of the trip brought them to another door, just like the ones before it. The two stepped forward through the door and were exposed to another large room. The sign that was hanging in this room had the same pictures as the chamber before it. The picture of a cube and a picture of the man getting hit in the head with it. The differences were the giant "02" instead of an "01" and the 2/16. There were two black rectangles and fourteen gray ones. Kim figured that these signs were a way to track their progress. The rectangles seemed a little redundant, but they did serve as a divider between the numbers and the pictures.

"Aperture Science would like to remind you of Bring Your Daughter to Work Day next Tuesday. A science fair is scheduled, which will feature the latest in potato batteries and baking soda volcanoes. Fun should be had by all," the computer voice spoke.

"Must be a prerecording," Ron noted.

"But why would 'potato battery' strike a chord?" Kim asked, feeling the mention of the electric tuber flip a switch in her mind.

"Didn't one of Electronique's plans involve potatoes?" Ron asked her as they walked forward towards the test chamber.

"I...think so," Kim said, sounding unsure. "But why would we have to stop Electronique? She's one of Team Go's dance partners."

"I...don't know. Weird," Ron noted. But he brushed it to the side in his mind as the two came fully into the test chamber. It was covered in gray walls, a section cornered off with the same type of glass that was used to make the walls of their relaxation pod. Just on the other side of the glass wall, there was the exit door. To the left of the cornered off section, there was a ledge that was just out of jumping range, but not so high that it would hurt to bad if you jumped off of it. There were white sections behind the glass next to the door, on the ceiling above the ledge and along one of the ledges walls, and on the wall that cornered with the ledge.

There were three pressure plates on the ground in front of them. The lights to one lead to a cube tube like the one that was in the first test chamber, another's lights led to the white portion of the wall, and the third one had lights that lead up the wall to the ledge.

"You take one, I'll take the another," Kim told Ron and walked to the pressure plates before them. When Kim stepped on her plate, the cube tube opened up. Unfortunately, Ron was walking under it, causing the cube to fall down and knock him to the ground.

"Ouchies..." Ron muttered, his voice being muffled by the floor he was currently kissing.

"Ron! Oh my Gosh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Kim asked, stepping off of her plate and rushing over to him, pulling the cube off the prone man. Kim was kind of surprised how light the cube actually was. Reaching down and offering her hand, Ron grabbed it and with a small grunt, she had him back on his feet.

"Okay, new rule. When stepping on a pressure plate, the other stands clear," Ron groaned out, rubbing his back. Kim nodded and walked over to the pressure plate that her fiancee was making his way to. On top of the ledge, a metal aperture opened up and a cube fell out.

"Must be a plate up there," Kim noted and stepped off the plate. The moment she did, the cube that had fallen out fizzled and vanished into thin air in a puff of gray smoke.

"That was weird," Ron mentioned and made a mental note. "Kim, jump up a moment. That might re trigger the plate."

"Sounds logical," Kim said and jumped up and landed again on the plate. Another cube fell out of the hidden cube tube. "Must be another plate up there."

"Okay, stay there, and I'm going to go step on this other one that leads to the white section. Lets see where that takes us," Ron told Kim and followed up on his promise. The moment he triggered the plate, two portals opened up. A blue one that lead to the white section, and an orange one up on the ceiling of the ledge.

"Badical!" Ron exclaimed and stepped off the ledge. The moment he did, the portals closed. "Oh come on!" Looking around, Ron looked around and grabbed the cube. Lifting it up, carried it over and placed it onto the plate. The portals reopened.

"Ron, take the portal up there and see if there actually is another plate. I think I've figured this test out," Kim told him.

"Can do, KP. I think I see where you're going with this," Ron acknowledged and stepped through the portal. "Whoa!" Ron popped out of the orange portal and landed on to ledge. "Shouldn't I be face down?"

"The portals must keep you right side up, no matter how you go in or come out," Kim theorized.

"Must be. Hey KP, you were right, there is another plate up here."

"You know what to do, Ron."

Ron nodded and placed the cube on top of the plate. The orange portal that he came out of vanished and reappeared on the other side of the glass partition. "Go for it, KP."

Kim went for it. Unlike last time, when she stepped off the plate, the cube didn't disappear. Ron jumped off the ledge and made a break for the portal, running as fast as he could, in case there was was some sort of timer. Ron stepped through the portal and appeared next to Kim.

"Two tests down. Fourteen left," Kim said.

"Lets show this test giver who they are dealing with," Ron told Kim, taking her hand into his and walking with her through the door that opened up, revealing an emancipation field and an elevator.

"The Aperture Science team congratulates you on completing this second test. As a reminder, you should take a break after every three tests. This will allow your body to get rid of any radiation that might build up after using the Portals. Please note that the chance of this actually happening is one billionth of a percent. Enjoy the rest of your testing," The computer voice said as they got on the elevator.

The lift lurched upwards and the darkness from the first ride enveloped them for this one. Neither one knew what was going to happen in the next test, but they would face it, together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: So, here we have another chapter. Thrills! Spills! Chills! Portals! Cubes! Doors! Pick three that apply to this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews I've been getting. I know the placement is kinda weird, but if you've hunted it down and read it, then thanks!

Disclaimer: Valve owns Portal. Disney owns Kim Possible. I am not an employee nor do I have any stake in either of those two properties. I'm just a simple fanfic writer. So there.

Ran's Three R's. Read, review, response. GO!

* * *

Kim and Ron stepped out of the elevator once it came to a stop. Breaking their hand hold, they walked through the door that lead to the next test. Before them were two pedestals with strange looking guns resting on them. One was orange, while the other one was blue. Aside from the coloring, they looked exactly the same. The back portion looked like a football that had been cut in half on the bias. From the cut portion of the football, a glass tube jutted forward and there was another thinner glass tube inside of that. Both tubes lead to what appeared to be a camera lens. Under the camera lens, there was a curved portion the same orange and blue color as the football. The curved portion had wings that sat on either side of the camera lens. Coming forward from the wings, and on top of the camera lens, were three hinged prongs with wires leading out of the back, into the football, and points angled towards the center of the camera lens.

The two walked up to the pedestals gave the devices a look over. On either side of the football was the Aperture Science logo. Ron picked up the orange colored device by the handle that was nestled inside the other end. There was a trigger under the handle and a button on top of it. Kim took the blue one and held it the way one would hold a rifle, with one hand on the blue colored portion under the camera lens.

"The Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device mark 3 is a paired set of devices that uses quantum tunneling to create linked portals on any flat, white, stationary surface. The device can also be used to create zero gravity fields that can be used to pick up objects. Please do not look into the operational end of the device. Please do not submerge the device even slightly. Please do not shoot the device at your partner. The testing will now continue." The computer voice told the two upon picking up the portal guns.

A wall behind the guns slid open with a loud grinding, revealing a door. The two stepped through the door and found themselves in the next test chamber. The sign progress sign was there, with a giant "03" on it. The test description pictures once again showed the cube and the man getting hit with it.

Kim and Ron saw in front of them what looked to be a giant cesspool with a ledge on the other side with the exit door. To the left of them was an island with a cube tube above it and a small portion to stand on with a white floor. Above the island was a white section. On the ledge the were standing on, there was a cylinder with a button on top of it. A row of lights lead from it along the wall to behind the cube tube. On the right side of the cesspool, there was another island with a pressure plate. The plate was surrounded by glass wall. Above the plate was another white section.

"I wonder what she meant by 'paired devices' and quantum tunneling," Kim said to Ron.

"I've got an idea. Finally all those video games are going to pay off!" Ron exclaimed and pointed his gun at the wall with the door. He gave a pull of the trigger and an orange blob of light shot out of the camera lens and flew towards the gun metal gray wall next to the wall. The blob dissipated into orange sparks.

"Awww, that stinks," Ron uttered in a dejected tone.

"Well, she did say that it only works on white walls," Kim said and started to look around. She found exactly that behind them. She fired her gun at the wall, and the blue blob of light that came out exploded into portal like they had seen before, however instead of seeing something on the other side, there was mearly a blue cloudiness.

"I think I have an idea. Ron, fire your gun to that white portion above the island with the tube," Kim ordered.

"Can do, KP," Ron said and took aim. He fired off his gun and suddenly, an orange portal appeared.

"Ron, look at this," Kim suggested, tapping Ron on the shoulder. Ron turned around and looked at what Kim was getting at. The blue cloudiness in the portal disappeared and was replaced with what was being shown by the orange portal Ron created.

"Guess we know what was being meant by paired," Kim said. "I'm going through it."

"Careful, KP."

Kim nodded and stepped through the blue portal and fell through the orange portal onto the island, landing in a crouch, mostly out of habit. 'Normally that would have caused a stinging in my feet, but I'm not feeling anything...' she mentally noted.

Ron turned and looked to the island after watching Kim fall onto it via the blue portal. "Stay right there, KP. I'm going to push this button. Should open up the cube tube," Ron walked up to the cylinder and pushed the red button. The lights changed to blue and a cube fell. It clattered around a bit and then fell into the cesspool, where it instantly dissolved.

"New Rule two. Avoid cesspools," Kim told Ron, "Push the button again, and I'll try to catch the cube before it falls."

Ron did as he was told and another cube fell out of the tube. Kim moved forward and pressed the button on top of the handle, which caught the cube in it's zero gravity field. "Okay, this is weird," Kim said as the cube seemed to float in mid air in front of her and the gun. There was a small bit of white light coming from the end of the gun. Kim set the cube gently onto the ground and released the button she was pressing. The white light vanished and the cube released from the gun's "grip".

"Hey Kim, I've got this thing solved. Is there any place around you where you can pop a portal?" Ron asked.

Kim looked around and saw that the portion she was standing on was indeed white. "Yeah, I'm standing on it."

"Okay, switch places with the cube. Then pop a portal under it after I pop on above the plate."

"See what you're thinking, and I agree," Kim replied and activated the gravity field on the gun and picked the cube up. She took a couple of steps forward and spun around on her heel. While she was doing this, Ron aimed his gun and fired an orange portal above the plate. The portal above Kim vanished an reappeared where he had aimed. Seeing that Ron had done her part, she sat the cube down and fired her gun onto the ground under it. The cube vanished into the portal and clattered down through the glass walls and landed onto the plate. A light above the door turned on.

"Now that the door is active, how do we get there?" Ron asked. Kim turned and studied the area around the door. She found a white section right next to it.

"Ron, white section on the right side of the door," Kim told him. "You know what to do."

Ron did indeed know what to do, and popped a portal onto the white section. Kim jumped into her portal and appeared next to the door. "Now time to get you over here so we can move on."

Kim took aim at the white portion she had placed her first portal. "Ron, move please."

Ron realized that he hadn't moved from in front of the button and shuffled over a few steps, getting out of the line of fire. Kim launched a blob and opened up a portal onto the wall.

"Badical. One test down, 12 more to go," Ron said after he stepped through the portal and appeared next to Kim.

"Whoever is testing us probably wants to know how well we work as a team. Should have just read the papers," Kim said as she and Ron linked hands and stepped through the door.

"Aperture Science recognizes Dr. Rattmann on his winning the company championship Hide and Seek challenge," the computer voice said as Kim and Ron walked through the emancipation grill and onto the elevator.

"Remember that, Ron. Something tells me it might be important," Kim said, making a mental note of Dr. Rattmann.

The elevator lurched upward and into the now familiar darkness.


End file.
